A conventional umbrella is provided with an elastic bow in the shaft to position, its runner for maintaining the umbrella in opened state. It is known that the procedure to put the elastic bow into the shaft is very difficult and trouble. Moreover, a slot must be formed on the shaft for allowing top end of the elastic bow extending outward. This will decrease the strength of the shaft.